Operation: TIME MACHINE
by Am I even still here
Summary: What happens when Sector V ends up thirty years into the future? Or when they meet their future offspring? Oh, and what will they all do when the team-up of Lizzie, Father and WAFDTL decide to seek revenge on the Kids Next Door? -DISCONTINUED-
1. author's Note redo

**Now loading:**

**Kids next door mission **

**Operation: **

**T.I.M.E M.A.C.H.I.N.E**

**Travelling**

**In **

**Momentous**

**Events**

**Might**

**Activate**

**Harboring**

**Images of**

**Notorious**

**Events**

Authors Note: Hi again! As you know, I'm re-doing this story to make it even better than before! I'm going to do minor changes and maybe a major one or two but I won't change it so much that it's completely dfferent! No way am I doing that.

Pairings(don't sue me if you don't agree!):1/5 2/86 3/4 Lizzie/None (haha) Emma/Mark Wally Junior/Renee

Fake pairings that may have bit of proof pointing their way:1/lizzie, 3/Joshua(my creation)!

Disclaimer: I do not own knd but I do own Emma, Mark, Wally junior and Renne(Reh-ney)! I ALSO OWN Numbuh 20 which is me!

**_VOTE: What should Wally Junior's new name be? _**

Please give me suggestions!


	2. and away we go redo

**Now loading:**

**Kids next door mission **

**Operation: **

**T.I.M.E M.A.C.H.I.N.E**

**Traveling**

**In **

**Momentous**

**Events**

**Might**

**Activate**

**Harboring**

**Images of**

**Notorious**

**Events**

Numbuh 1 yawned. It had been a long day, fighting adults, teenagers, and the Delightful Children but now even Numbuh 1 thought it was time to relax. All of Sector V was stretching, yawning and getting comfy for a long nap. On the Right of the couch was Kuki Sanban or Numbuh 3. He usual energetic and lively eyes were now tired and droopy. Every few moments, Nigel couldn't help but smirk at this, her head would fall on Wallabee Beetle's shoulder. Wally, also known as Numbuh 4, also had the look of someone wishing that he was asleep at that moment. The problem was that since Numbuh 3's head was on his shoulder it caused him to blush so much. Numbuh 1 and the rest of the team had noticed (well, maybe not Numbuh 3) that Numbuh 4 had the biggest crush on her, no matter how many times he denied it.

Numbuh 1 stared now, at his other side. On his left side, sat Abigail Lincoln and Hoagie Gilligan. His smile left his face as Numbuh 2, who even though he was tired saw this as the perfect time to joke, grinned and told one of his jokes. As usual Numbuh 5 groaned and hit him with her hat. Numbuh 1 cringed. Even though Numbuh 2 didn't mean to, he always got attention from Numbuh 5 and for some reason, that always bugged Numbuh 1. Why? He had a girlfriend. He didn't like Abby Lincoln right? He couldn't fall for one of his best friends. He hadn't! Had he? He turned from his left and closed his eyes. But not for long.

Suddenly the tree house shook, waking all the members up. "What is all the racket? It woke Numbuh 5 up", Numbuh 5 moaned as she opened her eyes and looked around. The rest of Sector V also looked around for whatever woke them up.

"Good Day, kids next door," said 5 voices at the same time. Sector V looked and saw the Delightful Children From Down The Lane.

"Shouldn't you delightful dorks be back home? It's after curfew," growled Numbuh 4.

"Father let us stay after curfew this time" said the five Delightful Children. It was hard to believe they used to be Sector Z.

Numbuh 2 interrupted "So, what are you delightful children gonna to attack us with this time?Another laser or something?"

The delightful children looked stunned that he was right but replied "Oh, you will find out soon enough, kids next time!" and the blonde boy got a laser out of his pocket and shot a laser at Sector V.

"Watch out!" they all cried and tried to run for it but it was too late. Each of them was hit by the ray, and the last thing any of sector V heard was the delightful children's laughter. When they dissapeared they all stared at their watches where a silhoutte of five people appeared.

"We've done our part. Now it's up to you, Wonderful Adults From Down The Lane."

**_Transmission Interrupted_**

Author's Note: Still vote on Wally JR's new name. Did you guys like the new version? It's definitely longer…and I added some Abby/Nigel and Kuki/Wally (It's still not that long though)


	3. the year is 2035! redo

**Disclaimer: This is actually Mr. Warburton under a false name so I do own KND! Actually, I don't…and I'm not Mr. Warburton. Or am I? (hee hee) No i'm not!**

**Pairings: 3/4, 1/5, 2/86, Sally/Mark(34/862), Andy/Renee(34/51), Lizzie/None**

**Triangles:1/5/Lizzie and 3/4/Joshua**

**Author's Note: Here it is! Chapter Two!**

**Last Chapter:**

The delightful children looked stunned that he was right but replied "Oh, you will find out soon enough, kids next time!" and the blonde boy got a laser out of his pocket and shot a laser at Sector V.

"Watch out!" they all cried and tried to run for it but it was too late. Each of them was hit by the ray, and the last thing any of sector V heard was the delightful children's laughter. When they dissapeared they all stared at their watches where a silhoutte of five people appeared.

"We've done our part. Now it's up to you, Wonderful Adults From Down The Lane."

* * *

If it was a completely different situation, Sector V would have been unconscious for only a few minutes but that was not exactly the truth here. Everything was silent except a couple of cars in the distance and people around as well. It was strange how no one saw 5 kids appear in the middle of the street. The first to wake up was Numbuh Five. She groaned as her head was throbbing with pain. She looked around and saw her friends all on the ground. She tried to move but her head was spinning as well as being painful. Once her vision cleared, Numbuh Two, Numbuh Three and Numbuh Four had woken up as well. She got up and walked up to the unconscious Numbuh One. She was about to say something when she heard something familiar. A car and it was coming closer and closer. 

"Numbuh Five!" gasped Numbuh Three. "C'mon," as she and Numbuh Four and Two ran to the sidewalk. Numbuh Five hoisted Numbuh One up but the car was too close. She braced for impact when something tackled her and Numbuh One to safety. She looked up and saw a familiar face. She would have said it was Wallabee Beetles if the boy didn't have jet-black hair and was a couple of inches taller than the Numbuh Four she knew.

"You guys ok?" he asked with a trace of an Australian accent. "That was really close!"

"Yea, we're ok." answered Numbuh Five. She heard a moan beside her and realized Numbuh One must be coming to. She kneeled beside him and waited him to say something. She hadn't even noticed another kid run across the street. It was when she heard a girl's voice, did she look up. The girl had long blonde hair and a cheery smile.

"I was so scared that was gonna hit you guys! It was so lucky we saw you!" she said, happy that no one was hurt. She also kneeled down beside Numbuh One. Her smile was now a worried frown.

"A-Abby?" mumbled Nigel. Numbuh 5 smiled. He turned to the girl with the blonde hair. "Kuki…what did you do to your hair?" Numbuh Five stared at the girl and her eyes widened as she saw she did look a bit like Numbuh Three. In the next second however, Numbuh Five guessed, his vision must have completely cleared because he said, "Hey, you're not Numb-" but he didn't finish his sentence because he now saw the boy. "And how come you look like-" he moaned again and tried to stand up. "Who are you?" he asked the boy and girl.

The girl stood up as well. "My name's Sally. You can call me Numbuh 34 though. That's my kids next door codename. " It looked like she thought that they weren't part of the kids next door and didn't know what a Numbuh meant. But how was that possible? They were famous with the rest of the KND. Something else bothered Numbuh Five though. The name of the girl. Sally. She had only heard that name once before, connected to Numbuh Four anyway, of course Numbuh Five had known the old man was actually Numbuh Four in the future. She also remembered something he had said.

'_It's finally over. Thanks Sally'_

Abby stared back at the two kids and the boy said, "My name's Anthony but only adults call me that so call me either Andy or Numbuh 43. We're twins. Feternal."

Numbuh One nodded and said, "You guys are kids next door operatives? What Sector or do you guys work in moon base or something?" The answer though, wasn't expected.

"We're in Sector V." answered both at the same time. All they got as an answer was blinks and confused looks. Everyone stood in silence for a few seconds. "What?" they asked.

"That's unpossible!" said Numbuh 4. "We're Sector V and we've been Sector V for like eleventy billion years!" He crossed his arms and glared at the two siblings.

"I think I know what Sector I'm in," Numbuh 43 replied.

Numbuh Four took a step forward but Numbuh Two said, "If you're in the kids next door, then how come you don't know who we are. We're famous."

"You've never heard of Numbuh One? Numbuh Two? Numbuh Three? Numbuh Four? Numbuh Five?" And then she got another strange reaction.

"Well, of course we've heard of them! Who hasn't? But are you saying they're you or something?" laughed the twins.

"Well, we are." Said Numbuh Three. The twins stared at them and then looked at each other.

"But-But- But that Sector V was decommissioned years ago...they'd be our parent's age about now." Said Sally.

This time Sector V stared at the people in front of them. Was this whole thing a big joke? They were ten years old! How could they be around these kids parent's age?

"Are you off your cruddy rocker? We haven't been decommissioned yet!" cried Numbuh Four finally.

Numbuh Five gave a loud whistle and everyone calmed down and stared at her. "Numbuh Five hates to break this up but umm…what year is this?"

"Well its 2036, of course," answered Andy. Sector V gasped.

"Those Delightful creeps sent us forward into time!"

**The Beetles Home: **

**In The Kitchen: **

**Kuki Beetle's POV: **

A woman with long jet-black hair was writing a list on the kitchen table. The woman had bright purple eyes and a small smile on her lips. She was wearing a green blouse and white pants. She added another section to the list and asked out loud, "Wally! Who are we inviting?"

A medium height man with blonde hair and green eyes entered the kitchen at that moment and sat beside the woman. He was wearing a blue shirt and jeans and on his wrist was an orange bracelet (the Livestrong type ones). "Kuki, are you still planning the Barbeque party?" he asked staring at the list. Kuki looked at him and pointed at the list.

Kuki smiled wider. "I'm not going to go through last year's fiasco."

Wally said, "It wasn't so bad, Kooks."

Kuki replied, "Yea, we had so much fun at our VQC party."

Wally blushed and said, "I didn't write the banner."

Kuki stood up and said, "Sure you didn't, just like you didn't send the invitations to half our guests. And what about the-" Wally gave her a piercing look so she sighed and said, "So who are we inviting again?"

Wally thought, "The Unos, The Gilligans, Joey, Mushi, the kids might bring a couple of friends and Tom might come. I don't see why we can't invite our bosses though."

Kuki repeated, "Last years fiasco." And wrote down the guests. She put down her pen and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek.

That was when the doorbell rang and Kuki Beetles returned to her list. That was also when Sector V had arrived in her house.

**Back on the street:**

**Numbuh 34's POV:**

They had began to walk, Numbuh 34 was still in shock that the legendary Sector V was standing right in front of her. She wanted to ask them questions but no matter how many times she tried, nothing seemed to come out of her mouth. This was unlike her, like her brother always said, she never shuts up. She guessed she had gotten that trait from her mom who was very talkative as well. She stared down at her orange t-shirt and black jeans. She wished she was wearing something more special at the moment.

She was surprised that Sector V hadn't mentioned anything about her and Numbuh 43 not looking like twins which was actually pretty true. Sally had long blonde hair, purple eyes and was shorter than her twin while Andy had short black hair and green eyes and was the taller of the two. Their personalities were different too. If any Harry Potter fans where to sort the twins they would put Sally in Hufflepuff and Andy in Gryffindor, the thing they had most in common was their temper. Well, with parents like theirs, what do you expect?

Though it looked like at this moment, they were both thinking along the same lines. Numbuh 43 was also staring at his clothes self-consciously. He was wearing a sporty green t-shirt with the numbers 43 on the back. As well as **_BEETLES _**in white lettering. No one noticed this however, which would have given them something to talk about until they got to the next block. But everything was silent until then. "YAY! We're here!" smiled Numbuh Three.

"Not really," said Numbuh 43. Numbuh 34 sighed, she still couldn't speak. "We still need to use the F-G.U.M," her brother continued. He took out pieces of gum and passed them around.

**Flying**

**Gummy**

**Un-Un levitating**

**Mechanisms**

Everyone began to blow their bubbles and once it was big enough...it began to make them fly. "Follow my lead," mumbled Andy trying to make sense when he had a big bubblegum bubble attached to his mouth.

He directed everyone until they were right on top a house. Numbuh 34 and 43 took deep breaths and their bubbles deflated. "Take a deep breath in, guys." grinned Numbuh 34. '_Finally I said something to them!' _she thought happily.

She headed to the chimney and pressed a button on it. The chimney began to widen until only a kid could fit in there. One by one they all jumped in. "Shhh!" shushed Numbuh 34. "Our parents can't know you're here. We're supposed to tell them in advance if friends are gonna come over."

"Sounds just like adults," muttered Numbuh Four disgusted. They all snuck past the kitchen and up the stairs until they reached a door marked, "Sally's Room! 34 forevah!"

Numbuh 34 sighed. It was good to be in her room. She said, "You guys can sit on my bed if you want." She pointed at her bed. It was purple and on top of it she had two pillows shaped like Rainbow Monkeys. One of them orange and the other green. As the others sat on her bed, she went up to the mirror and said, "Numbuh 34, Tactics and Fighting Styles Officer of Sector V." And then she did the booger thing and placed it in a lip gloss container. The next moment an eleven year old girl appeared in her mirror. Her hair was brown and she had a pony-tail of smaller braids. It was the Supreme Leader, Numbuh 110 (eleven-zero) or as her close friends called her, Alison Cree Lincoln.

"What seems to be the problem, Numbuh 34?" asked Numbuh 110. Her eyes were on her paperwork so she hadn't noticed the other kids in the room _yet. _She continued, "By the way, Numbuh 34, I heard your parents are throwing a BBQ party. It's not gonna be like last year's is it? It was fun though."

Numbuh 34 said, "No, my mom's the planner this time. "

Numbuh 110 laughed and looked up. Everything was normal for a second as Numbuh 110 waved at Numbuh 43 and then her eyes fell on the subject of the call to moon-base. "S-S-Sally? Are they...are they," she stammered.

Numbuh 34 raised an eyebrow. How did Alyson know who they were, just by looking at them? Maybe she had been researching on them once. "This is the legendary ex-Sector V."

**The Beetles Home: **

**The front door: **

**Wally Beetle's POV: **

Wallabee Beetles left the kitchen as soon as he heard the door ring. "Coming!"

He opened the door and in came two families, one of them with two children the other with one. Wally knew these families as his friends since middle school. How wrong that was.

On the left was a brown woman, mediumheight and wearing a white shirt and a long blue skirt, her long hair was freely moving in the wind on the waistline of her skirt was a purple cell hone. Beside her was a man with brown hair, he was tall and was wearing a red sweater and jeans, he was also wearing glasses. In the woman's arms was what seemed like a two-year old girl. The small girl had tanned skin and she was wearing a blue dress and her hair in pigtails. Standing in front of the man was another girl. This one ten years old. Like her sister, she had tanned skin, covering her eyes were a pair of sunglasses which looked a bit worn. She was wearing a white t-shirt and blue pants that had two white lines on the sides. She had two braids hanging loosely down her shoulders held by two red hair elastics. On her head was a red hat which also looked a bit worn. She said, "Hi Mr. Beetles."

Beside this family was another. The woman on the right had blazing red hair. She was also tall and was wearing a black shirt and green pants. She was carrying an orange handbag. Beside her was a medium-height man with brown hair and a mustache. Although not short, he was the shortest of the adults standing at the door. He was wearing beige pants and a dark blue shirt. Standing in front of him and his wife was a boy. This boy had reddish brown hair, he was wearing a light blue sweater and grayish-black jeans.

**Transmission Interrupted**

Author's note: As you can see, I changed the Adult KND a bit after watching Operation: W.H.I.T.E-H.O.U.S.E. I also changed their clothes and the new Sector V's clothes as well. I also put more information about the kids as well.

I'm also going to add more fluff in this version J as well. I also made it longer! YAY! And for those Numbuh 86 fans, tell me…do you want a past Fanny to appear in the future too? Because I have the perfect way to make her appear later than Sector V.

Oh! That reminds me…in this chapter Numbuh Four says, "Unpossible!" Yes, I know it's Impossible but don't you think that Numbuh Four would make that mistake?

And tell me if you caught that little 3/4 reference. If you don't I'll mention it next chapter.

Flames are for campfires, please remember to comment and have a Sooper Day!

Hyper Girl 20


	4. A bundle of surprises

**Disclaimer: **

**Once there was a girl named hypergirl20  
who wrote about KND plenty  
sadly she didn't own them, just the daughters and sons  
the reason KND existed was because of an idea of Mr. Warburton's.**

**Pairings: 3/4, 1/5, 2/86, Sally/Mark (34/862), Andy/Renee (34/51), Lizzie/None and just a little bit of 60/362 in this chapter and maybe future ones as well.**

**Triangles: 1/5/Lizzie and 3/4/Joshua**

**Author's Note: Here it is! Chapter Two! Greetings to Numbuh 86 with a small appearance of Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 85! And for those who didn't get my little 3/4 reference, remember when Sally looks at her door sign? What does it say? 34 forevah! 34...3/4. And for some it could have been those rainbow monkeys. Green and Orange much**

**Last Chapter:**

**In the DCFTL Mansion:**

**Delightful Children's POV:**

Thirty years back in the past, five children were starting up their newest rocket. "Who are supposed to be attacking?" they wondered aloud.

They turned on their watches and the same silhouette as before appeared. "Have you captured the last of the parents?"

"We would have had them in your time long ago but we seem to have forgotten who it is we are supposed to capture." Answered the Delightfuls

"It is Francine Fulbright...the global tactical officer of your time," answered the silhouette of the Delightful Adults.

"Really? Who did she marry?" asked the Delightful Children but they received a menacing silence from their future selves.

The ex-Sector Z sighed and nodded obediently and began to start up their rocket. As soon as they arrived in visual of the Kids Next Door moon base. The delightful children tried to land secretly, but at that moment they veered of course and began to head straight at a corner of the tree house. "AHHH!" screamed the Delightful Children.

**On the Moon: **

In Moon Base:

**(Fanny) Numbuh 86's POV:**

Francine Fulbright was being interrogated by Rachel T. McKenzie. Beside her was her brother Paddy Fulbright, their younger brother not there because he wasn't in the KND. "We need any information you have on Mr. Boss. Weaknesses? Bad habits? Prized possessions" Said Numbuh 362.

In her thick Irish accent, Numbuh 86 asked, "Why am I doing this again?"

"You are doing this, Numbuh 86, because you are a kids next door operative and you are to help us with any information you have with villains and as the daughter of Mr. Boss, you have to give us information!" answered Numbuh 362. "Now what about you Numbuh 85, any information on Mr. Boss?"

"Well, oh there is this BIG weakness Dad has, tell her Fanny," said Numbuh 85 who was now recovering from the hair-cutting incident and was still angry at his dad.

"Oh yea. This is HUGE! But if we get in trouble for telling Numbuh 362…I'M BLAMING YOU!" said Numbuh 86 to her younger brother, her voice getting more threatening at the last part. "Ok, so his greatest weakness is-"

At that moment a crash was heard all through the room. It was soon followed by a big smash and a giant rocket breaking a hole in the wall. "AHH! This rocket was brand new!" shrieked the Delightful Children in unison as they got out of the rocket.

"You delightful children made a mistake coming here." Growled Numbuh 86 as she, and Numbuhs 85 and 362 all got out a type of 2x4 technology and pointed it at the Delightful Children from Down the Lane.

Her aim was just right when the delightful Children got out their own weapon and pointed it directly at Numbuh 86. "I DARE YA! You don't have the guts or the time to pull that trigger." she frowned harder.

"Don't worry Numbuh 86, you'll have plenty of time soon enough." And before any of the operative could react, the beam that shot from the laser gun hit Numbuh 86 and she banished into thin air.

Numbuh 85 demanding, "What did you do with my sister, Delightful Dorks?" And Numbuh 362 shooting ketchup at them was the last thing Numbuh 86 heard or saw before everything went black.

A couple of minutes, actually years later did Numbuh 86 wake up. She did not wake up in the street where Sector V did but in moon base a couple floors down where she had been last time she was conscious. "Ugh." She moaned as woke up, feeling aching pain in her head. "WHERE ARE YOU DELIGHTFUL DORKS?" she shrieked. Someone answered but not someone she was expecting.

A boy with blonde hair similar to the drill sergeant, Numbuh 60 stood in front of her. "The Delightful Adults aren't here…they are still incognito."

"Incogwhati?" Numbuh 86 raised an eyebrow.

The boy repeated, "Incognito. It means in hiding."

"Oh! But why did you call the delightful children ADULTS?" asked Numbuh 86 again. Her anger rising. The throbbing didn't want to end.

"Well, that's because they ARE adults. They're too old to be kids!" answered the boy.

"DON'T TRY TO FOOL ME! I'M THE GLOBAL TACTICAL OFFICER!" shouted Numbuh 86 as she got up.

The boy began to laugh, "No, I'm the Global Tactical Officer." This kid was crazy.

Numbuh 86 got up angrily, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, BOY?" she screamed again

"Numbuh 366, and if you don't mind, I have to report to the Supreme Leader." said the boy.

"WELL, your faking will almost be over. Numbuh 362 will set you right," Numbuh 86 smirked.

The boy's expression became confused. "Numbuh 362 is a sector L operative. The supreme leader is Numbuh 110."

Numbuh 86 was right. This kid was crazy. And why did she keep being reminded of Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 60 when looking at him? "We'll see about that." She mumbled and started to walk but everything was too foggy. She sat down and said, "You wait till I can walk," and she kept blinking until her vision was back to normal. She got up and began to walk towards the Supreme Leader's office.

"Wait up!" Numbuh 366 ran after her.

They got to the door and Numbuh 86 said, "Numbuh 362! It's Numbuh 86! There's a WACKO here with me!" She opened the door and gasped, in Numbuh 362's chair was a girl, but not Numbuh 362. The girl was speaking to another girl on screen. Numbuh 86 could see in the background, someone familiar. Sector V.

"I'm not the wacko. You are." Spoke Numbuh 366 closing the door. "One second, Numbuh 34, Dylan is here." The girl turned to stare at them and stuttered, "N-N-NUMBUH 86?" And she wasn't the only one; Sector V had the same reaction.

**ARB Offices:**

**Secretary's Office:**

**Lizzie Devine's POV:**

If you entered the office of Elizabeth Devine, you would have thought she was your average secretary. Her walls were decorated by diplomas and pictures. If you knew more about her, however, especially her past, some of those pictures hanging on that wall weren't so innocent. They were pictures of her boyfriend years and years ago.

Nigel Uno had been her boyfriend until he had turned twelve, he had dumped her. He had said he didn't feel anything for her anymore. Lizzie hadn't given up but before she knew it, Nigel Uno had begun dating Abigail Lincoln. Even after Abby had turned thirteen, Nigel had stayed loyal.

She had gotten her chance when Nigel turned thirteen. He had forgotten all about his friends and the whole organization that had always been a rock in their relationship. Every moment then, she flirted, talked and giggled until at fourteen, he was hers once more. That ended faster than the first time. Just for a few months, until he was stuck doing a project with his old friends. And after that Lizzie changed. Even after all of these years, she was still in love with Nigel. Even though she was never evil, she went dark on the inside.

Lizzie never gave up on Nigel. Even after he got married and had children. Elizabeth Devine never stopped wishing her last name was Uno instead of what it was now. There was another picture there that made people stare. A picture of a ten-year old girl with brown skin and a long braid, and a red hat on top of her head. There were tiny holes all over the picture and although no one saw this, Lizzie had a box of darts in her bag.

At that moment she sat, tapping her fingers on her desk. She was waiting for a call from her associates, The Delightful Adults From Down The Lane. She had added her own twist to their evil plot. "Soon, Nigel Uno will be mine." She mumbled. "And Abigail will be a thing of the past."

The phone rang and five voices rang in her ear. "He'll be coming soon enough."

"Good." She said and hung up. 'NIGIE! YOU'RE MINE!" Then she laughed silently.

**In the Beetle's home:**

**Front Door:**

**Abigail's POV: **

Abigail Uno entered her friends' house, her daughter in her arms. She had called Fanny and Hoagie to come with her and Nigel to the Beetle's for a meeting. Of course she didn't tell her children that. Her excuse was that the kids wanted to visit Sally and Andy. She exchanged looks with Wally and he nodded, he understood why they had come. "Kids, Sally and Andy aren't here right now…do you want to wait in one of their rooms?" asked Kuki as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Ok, see you later!" said Renee Uno and she ran up the stairs with Mark Gilligan at her heels.

Abby smiled then turned to her friends, "It happened again." She nodded.

Abby and her friends had always had strange visions. When they met at fourteen, Abby was almost fifteen at the time, they hit it right off but the strange thing was that when they each saw each other, they felt a flash and for a second they saw six children inside their mind. Of course, they learnt that they all had been having visions like that since they turned thirteen and that they all had big gaps of memory.

They all walked to the living room and Abby put down Jennifer Uno on the couch between her and Nigel. "Jenny, the adults are talking so be quiet, ok?" she smiled at her daughter.

Jenny understood and nodded happily. Meanwhile Fanny, Hoagie, Wally and Kuki sat in chairs. "So tell us Abby. What was your vision about?" asked Nigel who had been whisked away without speaking by his wife.

Abby gave a deep sigh and said, "It all started earlier today. Renee wanted some candy, but we had run out so while Nigel and Jennie were eating breakfast, we went to that candy store near here. But I had forgotten my wallet but Renne just told me not to worry and that she didn't have to pay here."

Nigel had stood up frantically from the couch. "You mean she was going to steal the candy?!"

"I thought so too until after she had gotten the candy, she went up to the cashier and said to put it in the kids next door account. Suddenly I felt weird and I saw those kids from our visions, all except for the red-head, in that same candy shop and the bald boy, who we think is Nigel, tell the cashier the same thing as they left," explained Abby. "It was short but whatever the kids next door is, we know our children are in it, or at least Renee."

**Beetle's House:**

**Upstairs in Sally's Room:**

**(Hoagie) Numbuh 2's POV:**

Hoagie Gilligan stared from Numbuh 110 to Numbuh 86. Not only was this strange but it was suspenseful as well. Numbuh 2 couldn't help but blush as he stared into the mirror. Of course he thought that it was for Numbuh 110 who reminded him of Cree Lincoln. But he also thought it was strange he only started to go red when Numbuh 86 had entered the room.

He got off the bed and stood beside Sally. He raised an eyebrow and said, "Numbuh 86, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask YOU the same question, Numbuh 2." Numbuh 86 answered

But before he could answer the door opened and two kids walked in. One of them was a girl and the other a boy. The girl looked from the mirror to Numbuh 43 to Numbuh 1 to Numbuh 5. "Uh, who are they?" she asked. Hoagie caught a hint of British accent in her voice.

He also noticed a blush starting to creep on Numbuh 43's voice as he answered. "I know this sounds crazy Renee, but this is Sector V."

The boy beside Renee spoke, "We're Sector V."

Now it was Sally's turn to blush. "Yea Mark, but this is the legendary ex-Sector V."

"And it's a weird coincidence that you guys found them," interrupted Numbuh 110

"Why?" they all asked.

"Because they're your parents, that's why!"

"WHAT!?"

**Transmission Interrupted**

Author's note: Of course when Numbuh 366 says Numbuh 362 is part of Sector L, he doesn't mean Rachel. Of course, to avoid confusement, when I say, "Numbuh 1" I mean the young version. When I say "Nigel" I mean the adult version and so on.

Oooh, nice reaction guys.

Sally: Well, what would you say if you met your parents when they were your age?

Nothing...

Andy: YOUR BEST FRIENDS ARE YOUR PARENTS AS KIDS!

AHHH!

Flames are for campfires, please remember to comment and have a Sooper Day!


	5. Vanishing Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND or MSN or magical abilities...I mean: FEAR ME and my magical abilities!**

**Pairings: 3/4, 1/5, 2/86, Sally/Mark (34/862), Andy/Renee (34/51), Lizzie/None and just a little bit of 60/362 and 23/35 in this chapter**

**Triangles: 1/5/Lizzie and 3/4/Joshua**

**Author's Note: UGGH! I forgot to add the last part of the last chapter last update. Oh well... and since I was a little late with this chapter then you can expect a new chapter VERY soon!**

**Last Chapter:  
**He also noticed a blush starting to creep on Numbuh 43's voice as he answered. "I know this sounds crazy Renee, but this is Sector V."

The boy beside Renee spoke, "We're Sector V."

Now it was Sally's turn to blush. "Yea Mark, but this is the legendary ex-Sector V."

"And it's a weird coincidence that you guys found them," interrupted Numbuh 110

"Why?" they all asked.

"Because they're your parents, that's why!"

"WHAT!"

**Transmission Found**

"Ok…let's try this again. Numbuh 34! Numbuh 43! Tell us your full names!" ordered Numbuh 110.

"Sally Marina Beetles," answered Sally, her face still shocked.

"Andrew Jonathan Beetles," replied Andy looking from Sector V to the Supreme Leader.

"BEETLES?" gasped Wally. "Then-then…" but before he could finish, the rest of Sector V began to laugh hysterically.

Between fits of laughter, Numbuh 2 asked, "So who's the lucky girl?"

"Why I aughta!" Numbuh 4 shook his fist at Numbuh 2. "You sure about this, Numbuh 110? They might be Joey's kids!" he asked.

"Joey? You mean Uncle Joe?" asked Numbuh 43. Seeing that his brother wasn't going to get him out of this mess, Numbuh 4 sat down on the bed and crossed his arms.

Still laughing, Numbuh 2 asked, "No seriously, who's the lucky lady?"

Ignoring Numbuh 4's muttering, Numbuh 110 said, "Numbuh 3." There was a pause where everyone looked from Numbuh 3 to Numbuh 4 and back again. Numbuh 4 stopped muttering and stared at Numbuh 3 before his face was a shade that was redder than a tomato.

Then Sector V lost it again; even Numbuh 86 had begun to laugh uncontrollably. Numbuh 34 however was looking amazed, "The Numbuh 4 and the Numbuh 3 are our parents," she barely muttered. "That's so cool! We have legend in our blood!" she shrieked happily Numbuh 4 couldn't help but notice, in a way similar to Numbuh 3.

Numbuh 4 looked back at Numbuh 110 as she began to talk again. "Calm down guys!" All off the operatives, past or future, stared at her.

"Cuz, tell everyone your full name," she nodded to Numbuh 51.

"Renee Alexandria Uno," answered Renee looking at Sector V with excitement, "Daughter of Nigel and Abigail Uno."

Nigel and Abby looked at each other. "Us?" they asked together.

Renee blinked and grinned, "Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5. That is so awesome!"

Numbuh 4 raised his eyebrows and stared at his friends, Nigel and Abby? He looked at the girl. Renee did look like Numbuhs 1 and 5 but there was no way right? Maybe this was a dream. Kuki didn't like him and Abby and Nigel weren't going to marry. What was next? Numbuh 2 and 86 were the parents of that kid, Mark or something? Or Cree's kid was the Supreme Leader of the kids next door? There was no way.

Now just Numbuh 2 and 86 were laughing, Numbuh 1 was looking at the ground, his cheeks flushing. He was also muttering something about the president of the United States and someone named Shirley. Numbuh 3 was also flushed but had her sleeve covered hands over her mouth to cover her giggles. Numbuh 5, although she was also blushing, seemed deep in thought.

"Cousin?" Numbuh 4 heard Numbuh 5 wonder. It seemed Numbuh 110 had heard as well as she nodded. Her smile had turned into a frown and the blonde boy who looked familiar patted her on the shoulder. "You Numbuh 5's niece in the future? You my brother or my sister's kid?"

"Your-I was the daughter of Cree Lincoln," she sighed in response. Abby's eyes widened and her lip trembled; Numbuh 2 gasped as well. Numbuh 4 wasn't sure why before he understood. Cree was gone and it looked as if Abby cared. "But let's not talk about that now. Mark...Numbuh 862. Your turn."

Mark looked at the mirror screen and announced, "Mark Daniel Gilligan, youngest son of Hogarth and Francine Gilligan but they call themselves Hoagie and Fanny."

And now, the laughing started again until, "WHAT?" Everyone looked at Numbuh 86. "What do ya mean by that? I'm gonna marry him?" she pointed at Hoagie.

"Looks that way…toots," smirked Numbuh 2. Numbuh 4 cringed and waited for the redhead's explosion but it never came because the connection had been lost. "All I said was toots."

Numbuh 4 turned to the others wondering what was going to happen next, except for Numbuhs 3, 34 and 43. He'd probably do something stupid if he faced them. He looked around and felt the air of awkwardness from his friends. "So what the crud do we do now?" he asked at the same time as Sally.

"Not sure." Admitted Renee before they heard someone's voice and the sound of feet walking up the stairs. "Kids! What's happening up there," asked a familiar Irish voice.

"It's my mom!" gasped Numbuh 862 with a hint of Irish accent. Everyone looked at each other with fright and Numbuh 34 ran to the light switch. She tapped on it and it flipped to reveal a more child-made light switch.

She whispered, " Move to the edges of the room," so everyone jumped out of the way. She switched it to on and her whole room changed to reveal all kinds of 2x4 technology and items her present parents would never know existed. Or she hoped.

She ran to a box labeled, 'Items to hide or escape' and began to look for something. "Sticky Shoes. Don't have an official name yet but still pretty good."

Numbuh 4 took a pair of them and put them on. He held tightly to his real shoes and followed as the others began to walk on the ceiling. "Now for the hologram." Sally got a small ray made of a few different things and shot it at the ceiling where everyone besides her stood.

She flipped everything off and her room became normal again. She did the normal procedure of switching the light switches and then ran up to the ceiling. "Hopefully Mrs. Gilligan won't notice anything."

Numbuh 4 looked down at the ground. 'Grr. I wish I could see. The hologram makes everything extra fuzzy,' he thought until he saw someone open the door.

**In the middle of the ocean:  
On the Forgotten Adult Island:  
Cree Lincoln's POV: **

Cree Lincoln moved her hand through the sand for the fifth time. How long had she been stranded on that island? She was not sure anymore. Of course, this island was not absolutely deserted. It was filled with Adults that had hidden or been forced to be habitants on Forgotten Adult Island. She pondered, for what felt like the millionth time about her daughter. She knew she wasn't depressed or upset living with her sister's family. "How could she? Living with Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5?" she chuckled to herself. She hadn't called her sister and her friends that for a long time.

Cree also wondered if Allison had become a Kids Next Door operative. She could remember well, the day she had told her to become one. It was a few days after her friends Maurice, Chad and Sarah had disappeared. Of course, Maurice and Sarah had been discovered as secret agents for the Kid Next Door when she had turned sixteen and since then, they've been hiding. Cree grabbed a handful of sand and remembered.

"_Mommy! Where's all of your friends?" asked a curious 3 year old._

_Cree grimaced, "I'm not sure Allie. Now listen I want you to do something once you are older."_

_Allison stared at her mother. "What is it, mommy?"_

_Cree felt a small smile fall on her face as she said, "Join the kids next door once you think you're ready."  
_

_Allison had stared, "Whatever you say, mommy."_

Cree sighed again and let the sand fall down past her fingertips and into the sandy ground. She looked at her surroundings and thought about how she got here.

_She threw a kick at Father angrily. He dodged and said, "I'm disappointed in you, Cree. First, Sarah, then Maurice, then Chad now you." _

"_Who cares? I'm glad I betrayed you!" hissed Cree in reply. _

_Father laughed, his flame becoming bigger as he spoke, "You won't be. Not after we see what's going to happen to your daughter!"_

_Cree stopped just as she was about to attempt to hit Father in the face. "How do you know about Allison?"_

_Father said, "I know about her because I got that information out of your so-called friends just before I finished them off!"_

Cree clenched her fists. "You're lying!" Father lowered his flame as he turned around and stared at the open sea down below the helicopter they were in. 

_He frowned. "They escaped before I could. I'm not sure where they are BUT I do know that your worthless brat exists because I got that information from their brains using my brain scan device I stole from the Kids Next Door." _

"_Well, you can just leave her and the rest of my family alone, Father," said Cree._

"_Don't you worry, as much as your sister may have been a pain in my neck along with the rest of her measly sector and I could use your kid as revenge, it's better to finish it now!"_

He grabbed the door of the helicopter and opened it. He raised a fireball and threw it straight at Cree. She took a step back and dodged it. "Nice try Fat…whoa, whoa." Cree tried to balance herself as she stood on the edge. If she lost her balance, she would fall in the ocean. Father pushed Cree off with a slight shove and she began to fall. As she splashed into the ocean, she managed to stay alive. "An island!" she cried and began to swim towards it. She reached it and held on to the sandy surface. She sputtered as she dragged herself unto the island. Her strength weak now, she turned her head slowly at the helicopter above. "Curse you, Father," She muttered as her eyes closed into unconsciousness. 

Cree stared at the ocean as she felt the breeze in her hair. Her hair had grown since that time but it was still in the same style. She looked down at a black watch on her wrist. It was really old, as she had gotten it and it's partner back when she was a kids next door operative, she could remember to this very day how she had gotten it.

_A ten year old Cree opened the door of her younger sister's room. "Hey sis." She said. _

_Abby turned around and took off the red hat on top of her head. "Hey. You sure you don't want your hat back?"_

Cree shook her head smiling, "Nah, it's yours now and it looks better on you anyway."

Abby smiled and asked, "Thanks Cree. But…what are those?"

_Cree looked down at her hands that were holding a pair of watches. One was dark blue and the other black. "Oh these. This is a…"_

_C.H.A.T. W.A.T.C.H._

_Communicative  
Hourly  
Attentive  
Tracker  
Which  
Alerts  
Team of  
Children  
Helpers_

"_Pretty cool actually. Anytime you need my help just speak into the watch, '56311' and whenever I need you, all I need to say is 56305. That way, we can communicate using both visual and audio."_

_Abby looked curiously at the watches. "I get the blue one," she called. _

"_Knew you'd say that, Abby- I mean Numbuh 5," laughed Cree. "That's why I already set them correctly." She set it in Abby's bed and turned around to leave._

"_Thanks Numbuh 11. I'm glad you're my sister," smiled Abby as Cree left._

Even thinking of that time made Cree feel guilty. While she was in league with the adults, she didn't care. All she cared about was getting even with the kids next door for trying to decommission her just because of her age. She had fled before anyone told her she had been accepted as a secret agent for the KND. Not until she found about Maurice and Sarah did she even know such a thing existed. She wondered why she had never gotten rid of the watch or as far as she knew, why Abby never got rid of hers? Suddenly she looked at the watch and gasped. "The watches!"

**The Beetles' Home:  
Sally's Room:  
Fanny Gilligan's POV:**

Francine Gilligan opened the door of Sally's bedroom and she was met by darkness. "Hmm. I was almost certain the kids were in here." She squinted to see in the dark room. "I need light here," she said and attempted to switch the light on but instead she tapped the switch. She didn't see the change so she flipped the light switch on. And she gasped. As the light turned on, the room changed completely, Fanny looked fearfully at an object that had just popped up in front of her. "What the-" she muttered to herself. She looked at the mirror that had turned black.

From somewhere above she heard a voice whisper something that sounded like, "Ughh, I didn't turn off the security in my room!"

"**Say Numbuh and place handprint on scanner**" said a female computer voice as the words were typed on the mirror.

Fanny was not certain what it meant but suddenly a voice echoed inside her head. _'Numbuh 86...numbuh 86..._" She decided to follow the voice, was it instinct? "N-Numbuh 86?" she stammered as she placed her palm on the object that the computer voice had called a scanner although it looked like a little kid made it.

"**ERROR! ERROR,**" screeched the computer voice. Fanny looked at the mirror where an eleven year old boy with a decorated pan over his head and the number "233.5" written on it came on screen.

"This is strange. The DNA scan shows that although it was not used by the present Numbuh 86 of Artic Base, it was used by...Numbuh 86 of twenty years in the past?"

"Wait a second, you are Virginia and Barty's son aren't you?" asked Fanny

He gasped and looked at Fanny. "Mrs. Gilligan! You're the ex-Numbuh 86?"

"What are you talking abou-" she started to ask when he looked behind her and he scowled.

"And what's with the hologram! It's only to be used in emergencies!"

Both the boy and Fanny looked up at the ceiling where they heard groans and both generations of Sector V went back to the ground. "Numbuh 233.5! You know as good as anyone we wouldn't use it except for emergencies! And this," Mark pointed at Numbuhs 1 through 5, "is an EMERGENCY!"

Fanny knew she should be telling off her son for shouting at others or keeping secrets from her but she couldn't speak. She was staring open-mouthed at the time traveling operatives. "You- you…it's you!"

"Well...I see you guys are busy so I'll just leave…" spoke Numbuh 233.5 awkwardly before an Irish screech demanded "OH NO YA DON'T! We weren't done talkin' to these guys!"

Fanny's muscles tightened up in shock as she turned around to face the mirror as three kids came on screen. One, the brown-skinned girl, she knew as the niece of her friend, Abigail Uno. The boy, again she knew, was the son of one of her co-workers, Patton and his wife Rachel. The other girl was the one that was shocking for Fanny to see. Yes, she'd seen her before but only in the mirror, in photographs and home videos. The third girl was her, only younger.

At this moment, Fanny had three choices. The first was to start screaming and run away from the room and hope it was all a dream. The second was to demand the children what was going on in her most calm way then give them the consequences in her most terrifying way possible and the third was to just stand there, hoping for an explanation.

She still couldn't speak and her legs were stuck to the floor. _'Just like the children's feet were stuck to the ceiling!' _So she chose the third choice.

**Downtown:  
An apartment:  
Mushi Sanban's POV: **

Mushi Sanban passed the brush one more time through her medium length hair, Mushi had changed since her kindergarten days. She, like her sister, had stopped using the overgrown sleeve look, although as she could remember and her sister could not, Mushi did sometimes miss it and used one of her long sleeve sweaters or shirts a few times during the year. At that moment however, she was wearing a long purple tee shirt along with a new pair of jeans.

That wasn't the only difference since then. Mushi had once been evil and dated 'king' Sandy, a villain who, before he had met Mushi, used to attempt to get Kuki to marry him. But after Kuki lost her memories at thirteen, the only thing that kept Mushi bad was her grudge on Hoagie Gilligan, which had expanded to the rest of the kids next door. She had gotten her revenge on Hoagie Gilligan before he turned thirteen, however. But as she found out after that, Mushi felt as though any evil thought had been drained out of her so she became friends with some members in the kids next door. She never joined, perhaps it was her evil past or the fact that she was scared to face decommissioning, but she never made that decision.

As for Sandy, he broke up with her in the first grade when he met Danielle, "the prettiest princess in the whole kingdom." More like the new one. Unlike him and her sister however, she and Sandy remained in touch. She couldn't remember exactly why but here she was, and still in contact with him. Of course he had stopped pretending to be a king and falling in love with every single pretty girl who he saw.

Mushi stretched silently and fell into her chair and turned on the computer. She signed on MSN messenger and opened the link to her email. Her voice reading along as she looked at her emails, "Junk…Junk…message from Andrea, another from Tommy and one from Sandy," she muttered as she passed them. "One from Father, Junk, and one from Kuki..." she stopped. "Father? Dad doesn't use MSN, and who else would...no." She decided to open the rest before Father's.

Soon after the only unread emails in her folder were the ones from her sister and Father. Gulping, she pushed her mouse closer to the one labeled 'Father'. Then at the last minute she changed her mind and opened the letter from Kuki.

_Hey Mushi! _

_How's my little sister doing? We're fine over here, anyways; Wally and I are hosting our annual BBQ party. I really hope you can make it. Don't worry; I'm planning the party this year so we don't have to worry about **a fiasco like last year's**. The kids and Wally say hi._

Kuki

Although she was nervous, she laughed at the bold part in Kuki's letter. She decided to reply later and went back to the inbox. She opened Father's email and read slowly, "Look behind you…."

She closed her eyes for a second, hoping it was a dream, opened them and looked behind her. But before she could see anything clearly, her face was met with a fireball. Or it looked like one. She didn't feel any heat or the pain of burnt skin yet as it hit her, she fell to unconsciousness.

**Transmission Interrupted**

Author's note: Of course when Numbuh 366 says Numbuh 362 is part of Sector L, he doesn't mean Rachel. Of course, to avoid confusement, when I say, "Numbuh 1" I mean the young version. When I say "Nigel" I mean the adult version and so on.

Sarah is not an OC; she is in fact the red haired girl from the MAURICE credits. I just thought I'd make her Cree's friend.

Before you send me any reviews saying that Grown-up Fanny was so out of character or something, remember that she grew up and changed. I did mention that she also had a terrifying way to demand things from Mark and the rest of the kids. Why? Because Fanny's a really crazy character and I don't want her to change completely!

And yes, we did see a short appearance from both, a Soda Junkie spawn and a Desk Jockey spawn. We might see them again, or we might not.

Flames are for campfires, please remember to comment and have a Sooper Day!


End file.
